Spring Forward
by bdavis9
Summary: Three months have passed since we last saw the NBB and their friends. It's now May and everyone is itching for the school year to end. Well, at least some of them are. State of Grace is leaving for tour right after school is out and it's finally time for Rosalina to make the biggest decision of her life. Find out about this and more in the last story, "Spring Forward."
1. Chapter 1

Yay here it is! The first chapter of the last story of the series. This will be a bittersweet story but I look forward to writing it.

**Chapter 1**

"Finally this day is over!" Kristina exclaimed as her and Rosalina met up at their lockers. It was the first week of May and spring fever was in full affect at Amigos. "I cannot wait for this year to be over."

"I'm feeling the opposite," Rosalina sighed, slamming her locker shut. "I'm not so sure I'm ready for it to end."

"But it's not ending, we still have prom planning, prom, and the senior decision bonfire after prom, your graduation, and your awesome grad party left to celebrate." Kristina told her. "And the best summer ever, free of any band obligations."

"I sure hope so," Rosalina said as they walked onto the street outside of school, where Luke and Nat were waiting for them.

"Hello my princess," Luke said, sweeping Kristina into his arms and carrying her bridal style while spinning in circles.

"You are such a dork," Kristina laughed. "But you are my prince charming."

"Hey Rosie," Nat kissed Rosalina and grabbing her hand.

"Hi," Rosalina smiled weakly as the four of them started to walk to the studio to hangout while State of Grace rehearsed.

"You okay?" Nat asked his girlfriend quietly, as Kristina and Luke were laughing loudly ahead of them. "You seem a little off."

"Mhm, just a lot on my plate." Rosalina told him. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Well, you know I'm here if you're not fine." Nat said, putting his arm around Rosalina's shoulders.

"I know baby," Rosalina said, pecking his lips as they met up with Kristina and Luke at the door to the studio.

"Hey guys!" The State of Grace girls called from the stage, where they were getting ready to rehearse. The foursome smiled and waved as they headed to the lounge area, where Thomas, David, and Qaasim were playing video games.

"I'm gonna see if Coop has any work for me to do," Luke told the group and pecking Kristina's forehead. "Me and Wolff Man got next game, boys."

"Where's Alex?" Qaasim asked, scanning the room for the missing member of the group.

"I'm assuming with Juanita, those two are inseparable." Nat answered, plopping down next to the boys in front of the TV. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"So, how's the prom planning coming ladies?" David asked. "You guys have a theme yet?"

"Happily Ever After," Kristina answered, pulling out a stack of tickets from her bag. "And yes, we got all of your tickets for you."

"You two are the best!" Thomas grinned. "And if you guys need any help with the planning, let the girls know because we don't want to help."

"Hey! The girls are prepping for their first tour; they don't have time to worry about prom." Rosalina scolded. "You boys will all be helping and you'll love every minute of it because at least you have dates this year."

"I love it when you're bossy," Nat smirked, blowing Rosalina a kiss across the room. She pretended to catch it with a laugh and focused back on her computer screen. A few minutes later, Alex rolled in on his skateboard. "Wow, where's Juanita?"

"Her foster mom made her come home straight after school, some sort of family meeting." Alex shrugged, sitting down with the boys in front of the screen. "She's barely been home because the new baby has barely stopped crying."

"Oh yeah, how is that going?" Nat asked, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Good I guess, Baby Prescott is cute and all but I don't think Juanita likes not being the only focus anymore, especially since the baby is their real kid and Juanita just lives there, you now?" Alex said. "She'll get used to it, she kind of has to. I'm in next game dude."

"You know, you boys should probably do your homework." Rosalina lectured, not glancing up from her computer.

"Yeah, yeah," They all groaned, still continuing to play their game. "Quit your nagging!"

"You guys will miss this when I'm gone next year, just you wait!" Rosalina exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Baby, you know I love you, but you kissing my neck is not making me want to finish this paper what so ever." Luke told Kristina that weekend. The two were sitting on Kristina's back patio, supposed to be doing homework.

"So then don't finish the paper and kiss me," Kristina giggled, climbing into her boyfriend's lap. "You know I have to leave soon to meet Rosalina."

"This paper is half of my management grade, I have to ace it or my grade is in the toilet." Luke told her, kissing her quickly. "Shouldn't you be working on prom plans before you go?"

"Shouldn't you be working on how you're going to ask me to prom?" Kristina shot back with a smirk.

"Hey now, I'm working on that too." Luke said. "And it will be the most romantic thing you've ever seen."

"I bet it won't be as good as whatever Nat's planning for Rosie." Kristina teased.

"Is that a challenge, Reyes?" Luke prompted. "Because it most definitely will beat Nat."

"Haha I'll believe it when I see it babe," Kristina laughed. "Now while you do your paper, I think I'm going to add some things to our summer bucket list."

"Our summer what?"

"Our summer bucket list, you know, all the things we're going to do this summer." Kristina explained. "Like skydiving, having a Harry Potter marathon, and well, obviously, skinny dipping at the lake."

"Well that last one sounds amazing," Luke grinned. "But don't get too ahead of yourself hon; you still have prom and finals to get through."

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me," Kristina stuck her tongue out at Luke.

Meanwhile…

Rosalina was sitting at her desk in her room, surrounded by her school textbooks, notebooks, her student council notebook, and most importantly, her college brochures. She had been accepted into every school she applied to but had finally narrowed her choices down to NYU and UCLA. Deciding between the two of them had been tearing her apart for weeks and with only the senior decision bonfire only 3 weeks away, she needed to submit her post-graduation plans by then. The senior decision bonfire served two purposes: one, a place for the students to go after prom to stay out of trouble and still have fun celebrating in a supervised environment, and two, a way for seniors to announce to their teachers and classmates which school they are choosing to further their education. Amigos required every senior to at least submit to the counseling office what their plans were. Rosalina has considered not attending the bonfire but being class president didn't give her much of a choice, as she and Kristina were technically the hosts. In front of her sat her pros and cons list for each school, both still blank. She flipped through the course catalogs and brochures of both schools for the thousandth time. She was interrupted when her phone buzzed on the desk. She glanced at the screen and saw Nat's face light up the screen.

"Hi Nat," She answered.

"Whatcha up to?" Nat said on the other side of the phone.

"Oh you know, just doing stuff for school." Rosalina told him, technically not lying.

"Oh well, you want to take a break, maybe grab some ice cream with the gang." Nat asked.

"I don't know, I need to get some stuff done. My list of things to get done before school is over is unbelievable." Rosalina said.

"Alright well, do you want any company?" Nat asked. "I can help you with the prom stuff."

"No it's fine; Kris is coming over in a little bit to finalize prom plans." Rosalina said.

"Oh right, well are you okay? You sound a little tired."

"I'm fine babe, just stressed over all this stuff." Rosalina said. She heard her front door open from downstairs. "But Kris just got here so I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too Nat, bye." Rosalina hung up the phone and threw her head down on her desk, burying herself in papers on papers.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good." Kristina said, plopping herself down on Rosalina's bed. "What's going on?"

"Oh you know, just about everything in the world." Rosalina moaned, not lifting her head. "I literally feel like there's not enough time in the day to get everything done."

"Well then let me take care of some of it, hand some of the prom stuff over to me." Kristina said. "You have a lot more on your plate as a graduating senior than I do. Have you gotten any farther on the big decision?"

"Ugh I wish, I've started my pros and cons list but so far, I have nothing on it." Rosalina said.

"Well I'll help you. Here we go, uhm, go to NYU and stay here with me." Kristina smiled.

"Kris, that doesn't make this any easier and you know that!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"I know, I'm sorry! It's just hard to think about you leaving." Kristina sighed. "Have you talked to Nat about this lately?"

"I know I should but I just keep pushing it aside. I mean, after all that's happened this year whenever we talk about the subject, I'm just worried of what will happen."

"Nothing's gonna happen; he's going to support you no matter what because that's how he is." Kristina told her. "I mean, obviously consider him and all of us in the decision but don't stay here just because of us."

"Ugh I hate growing up!" Rosalina groaned. "We better get started on this prom stuff, lots of phone calls to make."

"Okay I'm gonna grab some snacks from downstairs, you want me to make you anything?" Kristina asked as she started to head out into the hallway.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Rosalina said as she pulled out the prom notebook and started dialing the number to the catering service.

"Suit yourself, I'm baking a cake!" Kristina yelled up the stairs.

"Kris, stop finding distractions and get your ass up here!"


	3. Chapter 3

I was not expecting to have this chapter written so quickly after Chapter 2 but i got inspired and i love the storyline i just thought of so i had to include it ASAP! i hope you all like it and thanks for sticking around, i should be updating more regularly now, as long as writer's block doesn't strike! thanks for the reviews(:

**Chapter 3**

"Cooper, how do you manage to beat us all here every day?" Luke asked Monday afternoon as he and Nat entered the studio after school.

"Because I'm awesome, obviously." Cooper scoffed with a laugh. "I'm actually glad you're here early Luke. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah anything, shoot." Luke said as the three of them sat down in Cooper's office.

"So you know the girls are going on tour this summer. And well, I need this to go perfectly and I might need some help from the best assistant in the world." Cooper said. "So, you game bro?"

"Dude that sounds sick! Another summer on the road will be awesome." Luke grinned. "I'm totally in."

"Great! I'll need you to get to work on the merchandise ASAP!" Cooper told him.

"You got it dude," Luke said. The front door slammed and chatter could be heard outside the office near the stage.

"Must be the Supertastic 6," Cooper mocked with a laugh. "I better get out there and make sure the boys aren't too distracting during warm ups. Talk to you guys later."

"See ya Coop," Nat said as they followed Cooper out of the office, stopping in the lounge. "So, the tour, huh? It's super cool dude but doesn't Kristina have all these big summer plans for you two?"

"Oh crap, yeah she's been going crazy with all that stuff. I didn't think about that, this is a big opportunity I just couldn't turn down, you know? I graduate next year and Cooper's helping me build my resume with all this stuff."

"Well of course dude, I don't blame you. Cooper's got a ton of connections in the industry and can help you out with this stuff." Nat confirmed. "But Kristina's going to be crushed."

"Ugh I know, just do me a favor, don't tell anyone about this yet. Especially not Rosalina or Kristina. I'm gonna have to break this to her on my own." Luke said.

"I got you, bro. Your secret is safe with me." Nat said, pounding fists with Luke.

"What's up my brothers?" Thomas exclaimed as he, David, and Qaasim walked into the lounge.

"Wow that was fast; I thought you guys would hang out with the girls longer." Nat laughed.

"Yeah…Cooper kicked us out." Qaasim shrugged. "He said we were some kind of distraction."

"That's some crap," David said, glancing around the room. "Wait, where are the prom queens?"

"Kris and Rosie are at some student council meeting, won't be here til dinner." Luke said as he started to power on his laptop. "So no, no one is here to rope you into anything. It's just us guys here."

"Ugh thank god, as if we're not stressed enough about asking the girls to prom." Qaasim complained. "Not really wanting to plan it as well."

"Yeah still not sure how to ask Rosalina either," Nat sighed.

"Oh bull Nat; you're the most romantic creature on this planet!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Creature? What the hell dude." Luke laughed. "And I told Kris I'd ask her in a more romantic way than Nat, so basically I'm royally screwed."

"Oh come on dude, I bet you can show me up!" Nat told him, earning him dirty looks from all the boys.

"Okay, if you think Luke can show you up, why don't we make this interesting?" David suggested. "Let's make this a completion, eh?"

"Alright, what's the winner getting?" Luke asked.

"How about the private room in the band's suite at the hotel on the beach? You know the one where prom and the bonfire are always held?" Nat suggested. "Cooper booked it for all of us to stay but there's only one master bedroom. Cooper said he and Patty didn't want it so this is the perfect way to decide. So, you boys in?"

"Hell yeah!" The boys all exclaimed.

"But wait, how are we going to decide who wins?" Qaasim asked.

"Uhhh…" Thomas said as Alex rolled into the studio. "Alex can be the judge!"

"Alex can do what now?" Alex asked, confused.

"You're going to be the judge for our competition on who asks their girl to prom in the best way." Nat told his brother. "You get to set all the rules too; we're competing for the master bedroom in the prom suite."

"Ohhh this could get interesting. I'm in!" Alex smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Well, I'll obviously have to be present for all the "promposals" so I can record them for my judging purposes. All of them must be done by a week from today so I have time to judge and announce the winner at your prom pictures. And the last rule, you can't tell the girls it's a competition."

"Deal," the boys all said, glancing around at their competition.

"Alright, may the most romantic man win!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Finally!" Alex exclaimed as the bell rang to end the school day. He jumped out of his desk and pushed his way through the crowded hallways. When he finally arrived at his locker, he pounded the bottom and it opened up. He shoved some random books in his backpack so Rosalina would think he was doing homework and grabbed his skateboard, shutting the locker door with one swift motion. As he started to scan the hallway for Juanita, he saw her way up ahead of him, near the school entrance. "Juanita, wait up!"

"Juanita!" Alex yelled again after Juanita turned around slightly and continued to walk ahead. Alex pushed through the crowd and grabbed her arm when he could. "Hey!"

"Oh hey," Juanita forced a smile. "I didn't see you there."

"I've been screaming your name, you dork." Alex laughed as he pushed the front door of the school open, letting his girlfriend exit before him. "I was thinking we head to the studio for a little bit, hang out with the crew."

"I…I don't know Alex, I've got to go home," Juanita told him, avoiding eye contact.

"But I've barely seen you the past couple of days, ever since that family meeting you guys had, you've barely left the house." Alex complained. "I miss my girl."

"I just, they need me at home," Juanita said, noticing Alex's disappointed face. "You know, to help with Prescott and everything."

"Okay well can I come over then? It's never too early to teach the little man to kick flip." Alex smiled towards Juanita but she didn't return the gesture.

"Now's just not the best time," Juanita said as they approached an intersection. "I've got to go; I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, well uh bye." Alex said, leaning in for a kiss but Juanita turned her head slightly, causing Alex to catch her cheek instead.

"Bye," Juanita smiled slightly, heading the opposite way as him down the street.

Meanwhile…

"Rosie, can I come in?" Nat knocked on her and Kristina's dressing room door. After hearing a mumbled "yes" through the door, he opened it to find Rosalina on her laptop on the couch, with her calculus text book sitting next to her. "Jeez, I feel like you're cheating on me with that damn computer."

"Haha very funny," Rosalina stuck out her tongue. "Why'd you get here so late today?"

"Oh I stopped for Taco Bell for everyone, I brought you two burritos. Better grab them quickly or those monsters out there will devour them." Nat laughed, sitting on the couch next to Rosalina.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," Rosalina told him.

"You haven't eaten very much lately, you sure you're handling all of this okay? You know, the finals, prom, and college stuff." Nat asked, putting his arm around her.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just super stressed with all of this on my plate." Rosalina said, putting her hand on Nat's thigh. "I love you for caring though."

"I'd love you more if you would eat something." Nat said, earning him a dirty look from Rosalina. "Okay, okay, I'll drop it! So, have you picked the lucky school yet?"

"I'm still working on that one; it's probably the most stressful of them all." Rosalina sighed. "But when I figure it all out, I promise you'll be the first one to know. But I'd be a little less stressed if you'd just ask me to prom already."

"Oh really? I guess I better get on that," Nat winked. "Don't worry baby, soon enough."

"Good!" Rosalina said, planting a kiss on Nat's cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I love you too," Nat grinned, hooking his arm around Rosalina's head, pulling it into his chest.

Meanwhile…

"Kris, I think you guys may have overdone it on the decorations for prom. A 20 foot castle seems a little over the top." Luke told her as he finished packing the pieces of the castle into his truck to take to the studio.

"Nothing is ever too over the top when it comes to prom!" Kristina exclaimed. "It is going to be the most perfect night, with the most perfect man."

"Oh you got asked? By who?" Luke joked, earning him a death glare.

"Well since you asked, nobody, you jerk!" Kristina punched his shoulder.

"Soon my love, and it'll be awesome!" Luke assured her as they got in his truck and headed to the studio.

"It better be, prom is going to be the best start to the perfect summer." Kristina smiled over at him, grabbing his hand over the gear shift.

"Uhh about that…you know how the girls are going on tour this summer?" Luke asked, looking over at Kristina. "Well, Cooper asked me to help him with the merchandise."

"Awh well that's great, you better get going on that before they leave." Kristina told him.

"Well that's the thing, Cooper asked me to join the tour and do the merch every night like I did last summer. He said it'll be a great way to get myself out there before my senior year and he needs my help." Luke told her, nervous for her reaction.

"What?! But babe, we had all these summer plans!" Kristina exclaimed. "You can't just leave all summer, that's not fair."

"Technically, you made all the summer plans and told me we were doing it." Luke pointed out. "Look, Kristina, this is a big opportunity for me. Cooper's going to give me more responsibility this summer and it's the perfect thing to put on my resume before college."

"What? So I just don't get to see you all summer." Kristina cried. "You should have run this by me before you said yes."

"That's not true; you can still come visit and stuff." Luke told her, as he pulled into the studio parking lot. "And I didn't think I had to run every decision I make by you, it's not like we're married."

"Well I just thought you might care, but I guess not." Kristina said, jumping out of the car and slamming the door behind her.

"Well that didn't go as I hoped." Luke sighed, slamming his head against his steering wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"R, I need to talk to you now!" Kristina exclaimed, barging into hers and Rosalina's dressing room. She threw herself face down on the couch.

"Well this doesn't look good." Rosalina said, swinging around in the desk chair to face Kristina. "Is the world ending or something?"

"Pretty much considering Luke's leaving me for the summer!" Kristina cried, burying her head in a pillow.

"What do you mean he's leaving?" Rosalina asked concerned, moving to sit on the couch. She lifted Kristina's head and let her rest it on her lap. "Did you guys break up or something?"

"No, he's going on tour with Cooper and the girls!" Kristina sobbed as Rosalina stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "Is it extremely unfair for me to be selfish about wanting him all to myself for the summer?"

"Well, no but, Kris, that's a big opportunity for him." Rosalina told her. "Besides, you'll still have me, Nat, and the boys to hang out with; it might not be too bad."

"But it just scares me, you know, being away from him for that long." Kristina looked up at Rosalina, who sighed.

"I know, believe me, I know." Rosalina said, trying to look away from Kristina as tears welled up.

Meanwhile…

"So explain to me why we can't hangout after rehearsal today." Thomas asked the girls as the six of them were sprawled out on the stage, awaiting Cooper's arrival to kick off the start of rehearsal. The remaining of their Taco Bell was in the middle of them.

"We have to shop for tour!" Kylie told him as she lay in between his legs.

"Shouldn't you guys be shopping for prom?" David asked.

"Well we would if we had dates," Ellie glanced up at her boyfriend, from where she was laying her head on his chest. "But we sadly are still riding solo as of right now."

"Stop dropping hints, it'll happen." Qaasim promised, smiling at Emily.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Emily laughed, throwing a straw wrapper at Qaasim.

"Alright, let's get to rocking ladies!" Cooper announced as he entered the studio. "Say goodbye boys!"

"Goodbye boys!" The three sisters mocked, each kissing her boyfriend as they gathered up the trash and headed off stage to the lounge, where they found Nat sitting with his guitar.

"Oh don't tell me we're walking in on you writing the winning song for the prom contest!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Oh come on guys, I still have no idea how I'm going to ask her yet." Nat laughed. "Why do you assume it will be in a song?"

"Because that's typical Nat Wolff fashion!" David pointed out.

"And we can't expect anything else from our man!" Qaasim laughed. Luke barged in the room, tossing his backpack across the room, opening the fridge door, grabbed a Gatorade, chugged it, and threw the bottle across the room.

"Uh you okay there bro?" Nat cautiously asked.

"I just told Kristina I was going on tour with the girls this summer, it didn't go as well as I had hoped." Luke sighed, sitting across from Nat.

"Wait, what?" David asked.

"You get to go on the tour, and we don't?" Qaasim exclaimed.

"It's not like I'm going on tour to be with your girlfriends, I'm doing my job." Luke hastily said.

"Did you guys ever ask Coop if you could go?" Nat asked them. "I'm sure he would be willing to work something out."

"Well no, we never asked because we assumed we would get shooed away." Thomas laughed. "Well if Luke's going, we're going!"

"Girls make me so mad." Alex exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Join the club," Luke mumbled.

"Juanita is avoiding me, something's going on at home, and I just know it." Alex complained, grabbing the milk carton from the fridge and taking a long swig.

"Well obviously something's going on; she has a newborn baby in her house." Nat laughed.

"No, there's something else. I refuse to blame this all on little man Prescott, he's too cute." Alex insisted.

"Here's a thought, just go to her house and then she can't avoid it." Luke told him.

"Isn't that like invading her space or something?" Alex asked.

"She's your girl; you've got the right to know what's going on in her life." David told him. "Even if it means doing a little pushing and snooping."

"Alright I guess I'll head over there in a little bit then," Alex sighed. "So, when are these prom proposals going to go down? I'm getting antsy waiting for you losers to man up."

"We're working on it," All five of the boys snapped at Alex at the same time.

"Whoa jeez guys, don't bite my head off." Alex held up his hands in surrender. "After all, I am making the decision on the winner."

"Winner of what?" Rosalina asked, joining the boys in the lounge.

"Oh….uhh…who gets to play the first game of the new Madden game." Nat said as the boys all sent nervous reactions his way. "I'm surprised you ventured out of the dressing room, you going to eat that Taco Bell?"

"Nat, I'm not hungry." Rosalina told him, shooting him the "shut up" look.

"Hey, is Kristina…" Luke started to ask.

"Insanely pissed off at you? Yeah she is." Rosalina cut him off, patting Luke's back. "But I'm working on it, just give her a day or so."

"Ugh fine, I appreciate the help though." Luke said, forcing a smile. Nat started motioning for Luke to ask Rosalina about eating. "Hey uh do you want my Taco Bell, Rosalina? It's still hot."

"No thanks Luke, I'm…. Nat! I can see you making those motions, I'm fine!" Rosalina exclaimed, storming out of the room.

"Wow you guys look really on top of those prom plans." Alex laughed to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that night, Alex arrived at Juanita's house. As he walked up to the door, he could hear baby Prescott's cries through the screen door. He could see Juanita's foster mom in the kitchen, making a bottle. Juanita's foster dad was sitting in the recliner, trying to calm down Prescott. Alex knocked on the screen door.

"Hey Alex, come on in!" Juanita's foster dad, Vince, waved from the chair.

"Oh Alex honey, we haven't see you around lately." Juanita's foster mom, Julie, smiled from the kitchen. "Juanita's downstairs, go on down."

"Thanks!" Alex grinned, heading down the stairs. Juanita was laying on the couch, playing Tony Hawk on Xbox. "So this is what's more important than me, huh?"

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Juanita exclaimed.

"I wanted to see what was up with you." Alex said, sitting down next to her. "Prescott's getting big."

"Ha yeah, he is." Juanita couldn't help but smile.

"Juanita, you know you can talk to me about everything, right?" Alex asked, putting his hand on her leg.

"Yeah…I know."

"Well then what's going on?" Alex asked. "Because nothing seems different with your family. Your parents and brother seem great."

"They are great; it's my real parents that are the problem." Juanita confessed. "My real mom, actually."

"Wait, what?" Alex asked, confused. "You've never talked about her before."

"Yeah because up until these past couple of weeks, I thought she was dead." Juanita said. "She contacted the orphanage I was in and they called my parents. I guess she wants to meet me."

"Well that's good right?" Alex asked her.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Part of me wants to meet her but the other part of me is happy not meeting her ever. I mean, she did abandon me as a baby."

"Well whatever you decide, I'm 100% behind you babe." Alex told her. "I'm happy you finally told me."

"Yeah me too," Juanita said as Alex pulled her into a kiss.

Meanwhile…

"The girls are free for the night!" Cooper announced as he entered the lounge, where Thomas, David, and Qaasim were playing video games. "After they finish their fittings, of course."

"Cooper, how come we didn't get an invite on tour?" Thomas asked insistently.

"I didn't realize anyone got invites." Cooper laughed.

"Well, Luke did." David said.

"Guys, Luke's coming to help me out and do his job!" Cooper explained. "I know you guys are gonna miss the girls but there's no way we have room for you guys. Plus, you guys can still come out to a lot of the shows and stuff."

"Ugh come on Coop, just let us come!" Qaasim whined.

"Guys, I'll talk with the label and all, but no promises, okay?" Cooper told them. The boys all sighed and nodded their heads.

The next night…

"R, why are we here?" Kristina asked as she and Rosalina walked into the hockey arena where the Amigos team, including Luke, played all their games. "I'm not even talking to Luke right now."

"I know but we all know you can't not come to one of Luke's games, you haven't miss one all year." Rosalina said as they took a seat. She waved to Alex and Nat, who were sitting in the press box above them.

"Ugh true, but I'm not going to enjoy it. I'm not even going to do the 'Davis for the win' cheer. Or any of them." Kristina said, making Rosalina laugh and question her. "Okay maybe just once."

"I knew you couldn't resist it," Rosalina laughed. The lights in the stadium shut off and the jumbotron lit up.

"What's going on?" Kristina asked Rosalina, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Introducing, forward #9, Luke Davis!" The automated announcer said over the speaker as Luke's picture appeared on the jumbotron. Luke skated out on the ice as a spotlight was focused on him.

"Hi everyone…uhh this isn't really my thing at all. But I just wanted to say something. 11 months ago, I met someone who changed my life. Someone who made me believe in myself and want to do anything in the world to make them happy. And something happened that I never thought would happen to me, I fell in love." Luke smiled, glancing over at Kristina.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kristina asked Rosalina, who smiled back at her and nudged her side.

"And I just hope this girl knows that I make every single decision in my life with her in mind: from when I leave for school so that I can see her as much as possible before class to my summer plans to my future life goals. And I'm about to make another decision with her, and only her, in mind. Prom is coming up, and I could think of no one better to go with me. So, Kristina Reyes, will you be my beautiful date to prom? Because I love you and I want to make it the best night of your life." Luke grinned as the Zamboni doors to the ice were opened, where David, Thomas, and Qaasim rolled out at carpet for Kristina. A picture of Luke and Kristina appeared on the screen of the jumbotron.

"Oh my god…" Kristina cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She made her way down the bleachers to the ice, as the crowd all started to awh and clap. She walked out onto the ice and Luke met her halfway with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"So, did I do okay? Luke whispered.

"You are better than I ever imagined." Kristina smiled, kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

****It's been awhile but i'm still writing! and i also change my username on her so don't get confused ahah. hope you like this one and hopefully more to come soon, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 7:**

"Hey Nat," Rosalina said as she walked into Nat's dressing room after school the next day. He was sitting on the couch, strumming on his guitar. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah babe, of course," Nat said as she sat down next to him. She had a notebook in her arms that she held close to her chest. "Whatcha got there?"

"So, I've been working on the pro lists for each school." Rosalina said, opening up the notebook to a full page of pros, one column for UCLA and one for NYU. Nat scanned the page, noticing the list for UCLA was a lot longer. He spotted his name on the bottom of both of them; a happy face next to the NYU name and a frowning face next to the UCLA name. "I just wanted to talk to you about this. And I've wanted to do this for a while but I've honestly been really nervous. I want you to tell the truth when I ask you this: do you want me to stay here and go to NYU?"

"Well of course I'd love to be able to see you every day but what I really want is for you to follow your dreams. And by the look of this list, UCLA is your dream." Nat told her. "And I support any dreams you have."

"But the last time I went away, everything got so messed up." Rosalina said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't keep leaving you Nat, you don't deserve it."

"You're not leaving me; it's just putting distance between us."

"But you said it yourself; long distance relationships will kill you."

"I was just a kid back then; I didn't know what love was." Nat said. "This right here, is love that can make it through this. We can do it Rosalina."

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Rosalina asked weakly.

"I'm so sure, that I bought this." Nat said, getting up and grabbing a sweatshirt out of his dresser. He held up a light blue and yellow hoodie with UCLA written across the front and put it on. "Go Bruins!"

"Nat Wolff, you never cease to amaze me," Rosalina grinned, standing up and giving him a hug.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm 100% behind you." Nat told her. Rosalina smiled up at him and he kissed her. "I was going to surprise you with it when I asked you to prom but I ruined that one."

"So, ask me now." Rosalina said, making Nat look at her questionably.

"You don't want some big ole proposal in front of everyone?" Nat asked curiously. "We're kind of known for that kind of stuff."

"I don't need all that. I mean, I love it when you surprise me like that, but it's not everything to me." Rosalina told him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head against his chest. "This, right here, is everything to me."

"Well then, Rosalina Tai, future UCLA Bruin, the girl of my dreams, will you go to prom with me?" Nat asked, smiling down at her.

"Of course, baby," Rosalina grinned, wrapping her arms around Nat's neck and pulling him into a long kiss.

Meanwhile…

"Alex, I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea." Juanita said as her and Alex were walking towards the diner, where Juanita's birth mother was waiting to meet them.

"We are going, now stop second guessing it," Alex told her, grabbing her hand to try and calm her down.

"What if she hates me?" Juanita asked fearfully.

"She could never hate you, you're awesome." Alex smiled as they approached the diner. Through the window, they could see a woman sitting in a booth alone.

"That's her, that's Lily, she looks like the picture." Juanita said, glancing down at the picture the adoption agency had given her. "I'm nervous."

"It'll be fine; I'll be with you the whole time." Alex comforted her, pulling the door open and letting his girlfriend walk in before him. Lily stood up and waved them over.

"Oh Juanita, it is so nice to finally meet you!" Lily said, shaking Juanita's hand with two hands. "And you are?"

"I'm Alex, Juanita's boyfriend." Alex politely said, shaking her hand.

"Oh you're the boy in the rock band, right?" She asked, making Alex smile and nod. "Let's sit down, order whatever you'd like."

"So, uhh, where are you living?" Alex asked, awkwardly trying to break the ice after they ordered.

"I'm living in Orlando now; I'm selling real estate down there." Lily said. "I'm here to learn about you though, Juanita. What do you like to do?"

"Well I love to skateboard; it's pretty much my life." Juanita smiled, starting to loosen up a bit. "It's how Alex and I met actually."

"That's great, you know, I was into all the stuff when I was in high school. Before you came along and all." She said. The food was delivered and everyone continued to talk while they ate. Alex's phone started to ring and he saw Thomas's name on the screen.

"It's the boys; I've got to take it." He announced. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time," Juanita smiled. Taking the smile as a good sign, Alex headed outside and answered the call.

"Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Hey dude, just letting you know to be at lunch tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, something epic is about to go down. It's a surprise though so no other words."

"You sound cocky, this could end badly."

"Shut up and make sure you bring your camera tomorrow, Al."

"Will do man, good luck."

"Thanks, see you later." Alex hung up and headed back inside and sat down.

"We've got another promposal tomorrow." Alex told Juanita. "What'd I miss?"

"Actually, Lily asked me to go shopping with her for a bit so…"

"Okay okay, I get it; I'll get out of here." Alex smiled, kissing Juanita's cheek. "Call me later."

"Bye Alex," Lily waved then continuing her conversations with Juanita. Alex looked in one last time from the window and smiled at the sight of Juanita and Lily laughing together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day, the band was all gathering at the lunch table. Alex was setting up a hidden camera where Thomas had instructed him to earlier that morning. He went and sat down at their table, which was only occupied by Juanita at the moment.

"So, yesterday went well, huh?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah, we really hit it off." Juanita smiled. "We're going to the movies tonight."

"That's good, I'm glad it's going well." Alex grinned. Rosalina and Kristina sat down at the table with them.

"So, when's Nat going to ask you to prom?" Kristina asked Rosalina. "Should I start selling tickets for the show now or later?"

"Oh shut up," Rosalina laughed, playfully punching Kristina's shoulder. "And he already asked me, last night actually. It was romantic, as always, I'll give you the recap at the dress fitting after school."

"Wait, Nat already asked you to prom?!" Alex asked. "He was supposed to tell me before he was going to do it."

"Yeah it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, so don't go too hard on him for not telling you." Rosalina told Alex, who had just spotted his brother across the cafeteria. He jumped up and intercepted him halfway before the table.

"What the hell dude?! You already asked Rosalina to prom?" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I guess that means I'm out of the competition, huh?" Nat asked.

"Dude, how do you not care?" Alex asked. "I was rooting for you! You had this one in the bag, Mr. Romantic."

"Oh well, it's all good." Nat shrugged as they approached the table. He bent down and kissed Rosalina's forehead. "Hey babe."

"What gives Nathaniel? Why didn't we get an invite to the prom proposal?" Kristina asked accusingly.

"Believe it or not, Kris, you don't have to be present at every big moment in our relationship." Nat told her, making Rosalina laugh.

"Hey, where are the boys?" Kylie asked as her and her sisters joined the group at the table.

"Good question," Cooper said, arriving right after them. "I had to talk to them about something."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Nat confirmed. The gang continued to chat and eat their lunch. Then, all of the sudden, the cafeteria chatter around them got louder and everyone started to awh.

"Hey, what's on the balcony?" Luke asked as he approached the table. The gang all looked up and saw a banner being dropped by none other than Thomas, David and Qaasim. The banner read, "Will you be our Saving Grace and go to HC with us? S6." The Grace sisters all smiled and blushed, slightly embarrassed about all the attention.

"So, give them an answer!" A guy across the cafeteria shouted, starting a chant of "answer, answer!" from everyone, including all of their friends at their table.

"Here, these should help," Alex smirked, handing them each a letter to spell out the word, yes. "I was instructed to give them to you."

The girls laughed and each held up a letter, causing the cafeteria to erupt in cheers. The boys came down the stairs and slapped hands with guys on their way to meet the girls. When they made it to the table, they greeted their girlfriends with flowers and a kiss.

"So, what the verdict, your honor." Juanita whispered to Alex. "Who's the winner?"

"You'll see soon enough." Alex laughed.

Later that day…

"You would think that because we ordered these dresses weeks ago, they would fit perfectly. But no, of course they don't." Kristina whined as her and Rosalina were in adjacent dressing rooms, trying on their prom dresses.

"Right, as if I don't have enough on my plate." Rosalina sighed.

"So, uhh, has the big decision been made yet?" Kristina asked through the curtains of her dressing room. "You have that perfect sweatshirt all ready for the bonfire reveal?"

"Yeah I finally decided," Rosalina said, peeking her head out to see Kristina. Kristina stuck her head out a moment later, looking expectantly at Rosalina. "It's UCLA, Kris."

"Really?" Kristina exclaimed, a huge smile appearing on her face. "I'm unbelievably excited and happy for you. Have you told Nat yet?"

"Yeah, I told him. He actually convinced me to go." Rosalina smiled.

"Well, you don't say, I'm proud of the boy." Kristina laughed. "It'll be good for you, you know? See the world and everything."

"Yeah, but I'll miss you," Rosalina told her.

"Oh, do not start this already," Kristina told her. "No talk of leaving until the end of the summer. I already have to deal with saying bye to Luke for the summer, I can't handle you too."

"We still have all summer, which we can cross off that bucket list you made." Rosalina said. "Except skinny dipping, I'll pass on that one."

"Too bad we already did that last summer," Kristina winked, going back into her changing room. Rosalina laughed and stepped out of hers. She started to admire her purple poufy dress in the mirror. "Hey, you wanna get food after this? I'm starving."

"Uhh I'm not going to eat but I'll go with you," Rosalina said, staring at herself in the mirror. She started to tug on the zipper to pull it up more and it got stuck. She kept trying, getting frustrated. "Can you help me with this zipper?"

"Yeah here," Kristina said, stepping out of her dressing room. She tugged hard on the zipper, making it zip up fully. "You look hot dude."

"Are you sure?" Rosalina worriedly asked, pushing on her stomach. "I look like a whale."

"What are you talking about?!" Kristina exclaimed. "Rosalina, you are not fat and don't say you are."

"Well, I mean, I haven't lost weight in the past couple of months." Rosalina said. "I've just been trying to look good for prom and to fit into this dress."

"Wait, is this why haven't been eating?" Kristina asked concerned, sitting down on the couch outside of the dressing rooms.

"No…I mean…kind of. I've just been really stressed and usually when I'm stressed, I eat a lot. And I've been trying to cut down because I wanted to make sure I fit in this dress like I did when we got fitted weeks ago." Rosalina confessed. "I just wanted to look pretty for Nat, and for me."

"Hey, you don't need to do all that stuff. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met and you're perfect the way you are." Kristina told her. "And Nat will love you regardless of all that, even though you're not fat and I can't believe you think you are."

"Kris, I just, I hate my body." Rosalina cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come here," Kristina motioned for Rosalina to scoot closer. Kristina put her arms around her best friend and pulled her close to her, letting Rosalina rest her head on her shoulder. "I get it and all, I mean, every girl hates their body. It's just how it is. But I'm just going to let you know that you are beautiful just the way you are, don't let anyone else tell you different. I love you just the way you are, my sexy best friend for life."

"Thanks Kris," Rosalina laughed, wiping away her tears. "Now that I think about it, I could go for some Taco Bell."

"There is the best friend I know and love!" Kristina exclaimed


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Alex, come on dude!" Luke yelled from the lounge. The boys were anxiously awaiting Alex's decision on the winner.

"The girls will be here soon!" Thomas said impatiently, glancing at his watch. Juanita emerged from Alex's dressing room.

"You Honor, Alex Wolff, will be out momentarily." She read off a notecard.

"Oh god, don't give into his charade Juanita!" Qaasim complained.

"Hush, this is not a charade." Alex emerged from his room, wearing a red graduation gown and carrying a hammer as a make do gavel. He sat down at the chair facing the boys.

"Is that Rosalina's graduation gown?" Nat laughed.

"Ha, of course not." Alex scoffed. "Okay, maybe I stole it from her dressing room but that's beside the point. We are all here to discuss the winner of the promposal contest."

"Uhh what's going on?" Kristina asked as she, Rosalina, and the State of Grace girls entered the lounge.

"Cute robe Al, where'd you get that at?" Rosalina winked, sitting down in Nat's lap and kiss him. "Hi babe."

"Hey…I thought you guys were doing prom stuff or whatever." Nat asked.

"All finished," Kristina said happily, hugging Luke from behind. "Hey Lukey."

"So what's going on here, boys?" Kylie asked Thomas after pecking his cheek hello.

"It's the ruling for the…" Alex started to say.

"Alex, shut up!" David gritted through his teeth.

"No its okay, Alex." Ellie glared at her boyfriend. "Feel free to continue."

"As I was saying, this is the ruling to decide the winner of the promposal contest." Alex explained. "The man with the best proposal to his girlfriend wins the private bedroom in the suite for prom."

"What?!" The girls all exclaimed, looking at their boyfriends for more of an explanation to the contest.

"So, who's the winner?" Emily asked anxiously.

"Well, since Mr. Nathaniel Wolff's promposal was done in private and has no video proof to show it even happened, he is disqualified from the competition." Alex announced.

"Damnit Nat, what the hell!" Rosalina exclaimed, playfully hitting her boyfriend's chest.

"You told me you didn't need all the big gestures!" Nat laughed.

"That was before I knew we had a private room on the line!" Rosalina said. "Come on babe, get it together!"

"Alright, order order!" Alex said, banging his hammer on the table in front of him. "Now since I only have two promposals to decide from, the winner came easily to me. Because three of the contestants decided to work together and there cannot be three winners of the private room, the winner by default is Mr. Lucas Davis!"

"Hell yeah baby!" Kristina exclaimed. Luke jumped up and grabbed Kristina.

"We are the champions, my friends!" Luke started to sing as he paraded him and Kristina around the room with her on his shoulders.

"Awh come on, that was not in the original rules!" Thomas complained.

"No further comments, the case is dismissed." Alex said, running away before the boys could yell at him anymore.

"Well congrats man," Nat said, shaking Luke's hand. "You did deserve it."

"I was channeling my inner Nat Wolff," Luke winked. "You girls all ready for prom this weekend?"

"Yep everything's ready to be set up," Rosalina said. "That reminds me, tomorrow after school, you all will be at hotel ballroom to set up."

"Uhh who says?" Thomas asked.

"I do," Cooper said, walking into the room.

"Awh come on, Coop! Why do we have to go?" David rolled his eyes.

"Because if you want to go on tour with your girlfriends this summer, you're going to be Rosalina and Kristina's personal slaves to make sure everything goes perfect for the rest of the school year. That means prom, the bonfire, graduation, and anything else they need help with." Cooper told them, smiling at the end.

"Wait, you really mean it?" Qaasim exclaimed, high fiving David and Thomas.

"I do, now listen up. I'm sure the girls have things you can get started on right away." Cooper winked at Rosalina and Kristina and headed back to his office.

"Oh this should be fun!" Kristina exclaimed, smirking at Rosalina. "The pieces to the twenty foot castle are out by the stage, why don't you guys go practice building it?"

"But Kris!" The boys all started to argue.

"GO!" The Grace sisters all yelled at them, pointing towards the door.

Meanwhile…

"That went well," Juanita laughed as her and Alex were hiding from the guys in Alex's dressing room. "At least I think so."

"Better than I expected." Alex grinned, taking off Rosalina's graduation and hanging it on the back of the door. "I was ready for them to tackle me to the ground like they used to when we were little. Cooper's got them on their best behavior though so they can go on tour this summer."

"Speaking of summer, what are your plans?" Juanita asked.

"Oh you know, hang with the gang, and skate with you." Alex said. "Definitely the opposite of last summer. Why do you ask?"

"Well Lily asked me to come stay with her this summer." Juanita told him. "In Florida."

"Wow…uh that's great!" Alex said, a little disappointment in his voice. "Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure; you're the first person I've told." Juanita confessed. "My parents don't even know yet. I know they're going to need help this summer with Prescott and all. And I don't want to make them feel like I'm abandoning them because I'm not! They'll always be my parents and I love them for that. It's just, I never thought I'd meet my birth mom, let alone get along with her like this."

"Whoa slow down a sec, you're talking a mile a minute," Alex laughed. "I think you should go."

"Are you sure?" Juanita asked. "You wouldn't miss me this summer?"

"Well of course I'd miss you, you're my best friend!" Alex exclaimed, putting his arm around her. "But you could have the time of your life down there; imagine all the new skate competitions you could kill it in."

"I guess that's true," Juanita slightly smiled. "And maybe you could come stay with us for a little?"

"For sure!" Alex confirmed. "But before you make a decision, you should talk to your parents."

"Yeah I guess I have to, huh?" Juanita said. "Hey Alex?"

"What's up?"

"You're the best boyfriend around, you know that?" Juanita smiled causing Alex to pull her into a kiss.

"So I've heard!" Alex smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure everything was set up?" Rosalina asked Kristina for the third time in 30 minutes. The two were getting ready for prom in Kristina's bedroom. "The castle was perfect, right?"

"Hey, chill out dude." Kristina ordered, pointing her into the bathroom. "Sit down so I can finish your hair."

"I just want it to be perfect, this is my last big event as president." Rosalina said. "Are you sure the boys finished everything this morning? I don't trust them without our supervision."

"Don't worry, Cooper went to supervise them to make sure they were working. He even sent me pictures of the finished products." Kristina said. "I love that we can make them do whatever we want, it's coming in handy."

"And they got all the wood for the bonfire tonight?" Rosalina asked.

"It's all set," Kristina assured. "And everyone should be here soon so no more worrying, okay?"

"Fine fine," Rosalina sighed.

"You ready for the big reveal tonight at the bonfire?" Kristina asked. "The rest of the gang is dying to know the school you picked. Hell, I'm pretty sure everyone at Amigos is dying to know where valedictorian Rosalina Tai is going next year."

"You think the band will hate me for leaving?" Rosalina asked her best friend, looking at her in the mirror.

"Never," Kristina assured her, patting her shoulders. "We're all going to miss you, of course. But we're also very proud of you."

"Thanks," Rosalina smiled. "God, I can't believe it's already senior prom, it feels like just yesterday I was fighting with Nat over my date freshman year."

"This year has gone by way too fast," Kristina said. "I'm not ready for you to not be by my side every day at school."

"No talk of that, we can't ruin our prom makeup," Rosalina laughed, waving her hands in front of her eyes.

"The gang's all here!" Kristina's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Okay we'll be down in a second." Kristina yelled back. She put down the curling iron and Rosalina turned around to face her. "You look beautiful, R. And I really mean that."

"Thank K, but you're the beautiful one here," Rosalina told her, pulling her best friend into a hug. "Thanks for everything you've done for me this year. I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's not going to help with the not crying," Kristina said, wiping underneath her eyes to catch tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go. Our men are waiting." Rosalina grabbed her best friend's hand and they headed downstairs. They walked outside and saw all of their friends waiting. Thomas, David, and Qaasim were fooling around by the pool with the State of Grace girls. Patty was messing with Cooper's tie. Alex and Juanita were chasing each other around the yard, each with cameras around their necks to take pictures. Luke and Nat were waiting on the deck for their girlfriends. They both turned and smiled when the girls emerged from the house.

"You look so damn hot," Luke whispered in Kristina's ear as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Thanks baby," Kristina smiled. "Tell Rosalina she looks great, I'll explain later."

"Hey, you look great, R," Luke smiled, hugging her with one arm. "You're a lucky man, Wolff."

"I was just thinking that myself," Nat grinned. "You look amazing, Rosalina."

"Thanks Nat, you look pretty handsome yourself," Rosalina said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She waved at the State of Grace girls. "You ladies look so pretty!"

"Hey, stop hitting on our girlfriends, Tai!" Thomas yelled at her with a laugh.

"Oh grow up!" Rosalina called back, sticking her tongue out.

"Okay picture time!" The parents motioned the gang all together and everyone started to take pictures. After taking every combination of pictures possible, the gang all started to get ready to head to dinner before prom.

"Hey, before we go, go over anything you want the boys to get done before the bonfire starts." Cooper told Rosalina and Kristina. "As you can tell, I'm really enjoying holding this power over their heads."

"Oh, we'd be glad to," Kristina smiled. "I'll go grab the checklist. Rosalina will start to go over what's on it."

"Gladly," Rosalina smirked. Thomas, David, and Qaasim all rolled their eyes at her. "Those eye rolls and dirty looks aren't helping you guys at all."

"Hey Nat, can I talk to you?" Kristina asked, pulling Nat aside on the deck.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"It's about Rosalina," Kristina said. "She's going to kill me for telling you but I think you deserve to know. She's been feeling really down about herself lately, and well, she's been starving herself to fit into her dress for tonight. She said she wanted to look good for you, and both you and I know she looks perfect the way she is."

"Oh my god, how was I so stupid?" Nat sighed. "I missed all the signs; I thought it was just stress. I'm the worst boyfriend."

"No no, it's okay. I didn't know until the other day when she finally broke down about it." Kristina said. "Just let her know she's beautiful okay? I think she needs it right now."

"Don't worry, I've got it." Nat said. "Did she tell you where she decided on?"

"She did," Kristina said, looking a little disappointment. "I'm obviously happy for her but; I just really don't want her to leave."

"Believe me, I know." Nat sighed. "We've got each other to get through it though."

"Always, Nathaniel," Kristina winked, giving Nat a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

wow i can't believe i'm nearing the end of this series! i started it over a year ago! i plan on having 16-17 chapters total but it may be more! i love writing this one and will be sad when its over. but until then read, enjoy, and review (:

**Chapter 11**

"Oh my god," Rosalina gasped as her and Nat walked into the hotel ballroom. The lights were dimmed and the room was filled with lantern lights. The giant castle was set up along one wall, with detail added to castle walls and a prince and princess drawn in. A banner was hung above the stage with Happily Ever After written on it. She looked around the room and felt tears forming in her eyes. "The boys went above and beyond."

"Yeah it sure looks great in here, huh?" Nat added as Thomas, David, and Qaasim walked in with the State of Grace girls. "You guys did a good job."

"We kind of took your ideas and ran with them." David smiled.

"We hope that was okay," Qaasim said. "We knew how stressed you were about it so we just wanted to help out."

"You guys didn't have to," Rosalina hugged the three boys tightly, kissing them each on the cheek. "But I love you for doing it."

"We just wanted your last prom to be the best prom. We love you too, Tai." Thomas told her. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got something we want to show our girls. Have a good night you two, see you later."

"So, do you like it?" Cooper asked as he and Patty walked in the door and met up with the couple.

"I'm in love with it, Coop." Rosalina hugged him as well. "Thanks for supervising them and I'm sure you pushed them to do this."

"It wasn't me. Kris found some dream prom sketch you drew and gave it to them. She knew you two couldn't do it all alone so she suggested I cut a deal with the boys and I loved the idea." Cooper explained. "She wanted tonight to be perfect for you."

"It is perfect," Rosalina eyed Kristina and Luke by the door. She smiled over at her best friend and Kristina gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be right back Nat."

"It looks pretty good, eh?" Kristina asked as Rosalina practically tackled her to the ground.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for, Kristina Reyes." Rosalina grinned.

"It's the least I could do," Kristina told her. "Now go have fun with Nat."

"I will. But Kris, I gotta tell you something." Rosalina said. "This is the best I've felt about myself in a long time, and it's thanks to you."

"I'm glad because you're the hottest girl here," Kristina winked, pushing Rosalina towards Nat. "See you later!"

"You're a good friend," Luke told his girlfriend.

"She's better," Kristina smiled as she watched Rosalina hug Nat and walk to the dance floor. Kristina grabbed Luke's tie and pulling him towards the dance floor. "Let's go, I'm ready to dance!"

Meanwhile…

"So this is what you have to show us?" Kylie asked confused as the six of them stood in front of the voting table for prom king and queen.

"One of our jobs was to print off the ballots for people to vote on prom king and queen." Thomas explained. He picked up one and showed it to the girls.

"Prom queen nominations…Patrice, well that's a given, Lyla Prince, also a given, Rosalina Tai…" Ellie read off the ballot.

"Since when is Rosalina running for prom queen?" Emily asked.

"Since we put her name on the ballot to surprise her." David smirked. The girls all smiled and laughed.

"So we need to surprise her with a win so we need to make our rounds around this place and tell everyone why to vote Rosalina." Qaasim explained. "Supertastic 6, break!

Later that night…

"Finally, a slow song." Nat smiled as My Wish by Rascal Flatts started to play. Rosalina wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been waiting for this all night."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Rosalina asked him.

"So I could tell you that you're the prettiest princess in all the lands." Nat grinned, kissing her forehead.

"You're such a dork, but you're the most handsome prince I've ever seen." Rosalina played along, leaning her head on his chest. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Nat told her. "And because I love you I feel like I should tell you something. I don't want you to ever feel like you're not good enough or not pretty enough for me because that will never be true. I love you for who you are, inside and outside, and that's not going to change."

"Did Kristina talk to you?" Rosalina asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

"Yeah she did," Nat said. "My question is why you didn't?"

"I was just embarrassed and I didn't want you to worry about me, even though you still did." Rosalina confessed.

"I just want you to know you can talk to me about that stuff," Nat told her. "And that I think you look amazing tonight in that dress. Although you'd look great without it on as well."

"Nat!" Rosalina exclaimed, hitting his chest. "But thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Hello everyone!" Kristina said into a microphone on stage. The music faded out and everyone focused their attention to the stage. "I'm Kristina, your social chair. It's time to announce this year's prom king and queen. Your queen for this year is none other than….my very best friend, Rosalina Tai!"

"What? That's not possible. I didn't even campaign!" Rosalina exclaimed as everyone started to cheer for her. Thomas, David, and Qaasim smiled at her from across the dance floor. She started to make her way up to the stage, hugging the three boys and their dates. She was met by Luke at the stairs to the stage and he helped her up to greet Kristina, who wrapped her arms around her into a big hug.

"Congratulations baby!" Kristina grinned, placing the crown on Rosalina's head. "And now for our homecoming king, congratulations to my dear friend, Nathaniel Wolff!"

"Congrats dude!" Cooper exclaimed, patting Nat's back and sending him up on stage to stand with his girlfriend.

"Love you guys," Kristina smiled as she placed the crown on Nat's head. "And now our King and Queen will have their dance."

"Huh, this song sounds like our song." Nat smiled as he and Rosalina walked hand in hand down to the middle of the dance floor. Your Smile was playing as the couple started to dance together.

"That's because it is, you goof." Rosalina grinned. "Thanks for making this year the best year of my life."

"You're welcome, I hope to make every year the best year of your life." Nat smiled down at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You sure you're warm enough?" Luke asked Kristina as they walked out to the beach. The boys already had the bonfire blaring and music was playing loudly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kristina smiled up at Luke, leaning into him. "Tonight was fun baby."

"I had a great time," Luke said. "When's the college sweetheart showing up? I'm ready for the big reveal."

"I'm sure she and Nat will be here soon, they were one of the last ones to leave prom." Kristina said, disappointed look on her face.

"What's the face for?" Luke asked, putting his arm around her.

"It's just…she chose UCLA, Luke." Kristina confessed. "She's leaving. Everyone's leaving me."

"Whoa hold up, no one is leaving you," Luke told her.

"Yes they are! You're leaving for the whole summer and my best friend's moving across the country, without me!" Kristina cried. "I'm scared Luke, okay?"

"You have nothing to be scared of, Kristina." Luke comforted, pulling his girlfriend into a hug. "Nothing's going to change with Rosalina, she loves you. And me? Well, I never plan on leaving you. I know it's going to suck spending the summer apart but we still have senior year and hopefully every year after that."

"You promise all that?" Kristina looked at her boyfriend hopeful.

"Everything and more," Luke pulled her into a kiss. Kristina pulled him down on top of her and kissed him hard.

"Hey, I think I'm ready," Kristina whispered. She slightly smiled when Luke realized what she was referring to.

"Wait, you really mean it?" Luke asked excitedly. "This isn't because I'm leaving for the summer, is it?"

"No, I'm really ready," Kristina told him, kissing him again. "And that way you have something to remember me by when you're on the road, huh?"

"Man, am I glad I won us the private bedroom." Luke smirked. "You want to go up there right now?"

"Down boy, Rosalina's about to make her big entrance." Kristina pointed to Rosalina and Nat, who were walking down the walkway to the beach. Rosalina was sporting her UCLA crewneck with a pair of jean cutoffs.

"So, you finally decided, huh?" Cooper smiled as he and Patty were the first to greet Rosalina.

"We're proud of our girl," Patty hugged Rosalina and Cooper bear hugged her afterward.

"Thanks guys, and thanks for the recommendation letters." Rosalina said. "They helped with the scholarship so much."

"What the hell, Tai?" Thomas explained as the Supertastic 6 joined the gang.

"UCLA's the winner, I win the bet!" David exclaimed. Qaasim and Thomas sighed and pulled out their wallets, each paying David a twenty dollar bill.

"Did you guys really bet on what college I'm going to?" Rosalina exclaimed. The boys all sheepishly smiled.

"We were going to be happy for you regardless," Qaasim tried to cover up.

"Boy, am I going to miss you boys." Rosalina grinned proudly as the three boys each gave her hugs, followed by the Grace sisters.

"Go Bruins, go Bruins!" Luke started to chant, giving Rosalina a hug. "Congrats R, I expect football tickets when we come to visit."

"Anything for you, Luke Davis," Rosalina smiled.

"Hey best friend," Kristina sauntered over and embraced Rosalina in a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Rosalina told her. "I couldn't have done it without any of you, so thank you for all of your support and for being there for me this year."

"Now let's celebrate!" Nat shouted. The gang all cheered and started to head back to the fire.

"Hey Nat, can I steal her for one second?" Kristina asked. "Then I promise she's yours for the rest of the night."

"Fine, I'll grab us some drinks," Nat pecked Rosalina's cheek before he headed off in search of drinks.

"What's going on, Kris?" Rosalina asked, slightly confused.

"I just wanted to give you my warning because tonight's the night." Kristina blushed and smiled.

"Oh my god, really?" Rosalina asked excitedly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to rush into this just because he's leaving. Make sure you're 100% ready."

"I am and it's not because he's leaving," Kristina explained, glancing over at Luke, who was posing for pictures with the Supertastic 6. "I love that boy and I know I'm ready."

"Well I'm happy for you, and I expect full details in the morning," Rosalina winked.

"Of course," Kristina gave Rosalina a hug. "Enjoy your night best friend."

"Oh you too," Rosalina smiled as Kristina walked over towards Luke. She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard.

"Hey, you uhh…want to head upstairs?" Kristina whispered in his ear. Luke's whole face lit up and his face turned a slight red.

"Uhhh yeah," Luke stumbled over his own feet, practically running towards the walkway up to the hotel with Kristina trailing behind him. "Let's…let's go."

"What's up with those two?" Nat asked, pointing at Luke and Kristina, who were laughing in between kisses as they tried to make their way back into the hotel.

"Oh they're about to go do it upstairs," Rosalina laughed, leaning into Nat.

"Oh shut up!" Nat laughed, looking down at Rosalina, whose face was beaming. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Dead serious!" Rosalina said.

"Huh, well I guess it's good Luke won the suite after all." Nat laughed.

"No you still should have won, let's be real Nat," Rosalina told him, playfully pushing him away. "That could be us going up there to fool around."

"Ehhh I've been there, done that already," Nat smirked.

"You're an ass, Nat Wolff," Rosalina scoffed, punching his chest.

"But you love me," Nat teased, pointing his finger on her nose.

"I always have," Rosalina smiled, wrapping her arms around Nat's waist. "And I always will."


End file.
